Krazy For Kratts & Cookies!
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Wild Kratts, plus some new characters. Co-written with SilverWaterBombadil.
1. Chapter 1

**Krazy For Kratts…and Cookies!**

**by **

**AJ Kenobi and SilverWaterBombadil**

**Summary: **

**Jason, Justin, Wren, Brielle…they all meet at one central location, and then proceed to go on the biggest adventure of their lives. Co-written with SilverWaterBombadil.**

**A/N:**

**We worked very hard on this, so please review! XD**

**_Read, Relish, Review._**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_Cell phone: check.  
_

_Jacket: check.  
_

_Keys: check._

"Dad, I'm going out!" Jason Harris, clad in blue jeans and a graphic white T-shirt called to his father from the bottom of the stairs.

Martin Harris emerged from his office, holding a steaming cup of coffee as he looked down at his son. "Go ahead, just don't be out too late."

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled. "Dad, I'm in college. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Well, since you got kicked out of your apartment and you're living with me, you abide by my rules, all right?" His dad countered, half-stern half-serious.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Got it, dad."

With that he left out the door, got in his car and headed towards the cafe his GPS was currently directing him to.

* * *

Wren Lake, a young Japanese woman, who was dressed in a soft green summer dress, sat at a coffee table in the middle of the Cafe, typing away on her laptop.

Brielle Rhavaniel, a 15 year old girl visiting from Louisiana, with her normal attire, of a green shorts and a white tank top with green flip flops, sat next to

Wren bored, and just messing with her bracelet. "When are we going? I thought you said you'd show me around the city?"

Wren shook her head softly, "Not yet, I still need to find something..." her brown eyes never leaving the screen of the computer, "Here, why don't you get a

coffee or something?" she held out a five dollar bill.

Brielle sighed and took the money, "Fine..." and she went over the counter.

* * *

Justin was growing pretty impatient. He tapped his foot on the marble floor of the Starbucks he stood in and looked at his watch.

_3:15._

He was still standing at the pickup counter, waiting for his mocha frappuccino to be done so he could hurry up and go to the cafe.  
Today was his first day on the job, and if the girl behind the counter didn't hurry he just might explode...

"One mocha frappuccino!" the blonde called, placing his drink down on the granite countertop with a small thud.

He mumbled a quick but irritated 'thanks', grabbed his drink and then rushed out the door.

His boss was _definitely_ going to kill him.

* * *

"Hey Kit..." Brielle said slowly as she sat at the counter, "Mind if I have a caramel latte?" she held out the five dollars.

Kitty, a blonde haired young woman, snapped out of her deep thought and nodded, "Sure Brielle..." she then started mumbling to herself, "Where in earth is he... his shift starts in five minutes..."

Brielle blinked, "Who?" she asked as Kitty worked on the coffee machine.

"Oh, just the new employee..." Kitty soon handed Brielle the latte, and took the money and gave back the change, "He's running kind of late..."

* * *

He ran past red lights, eager to get to the cafe. He would have to deal with the consequences of tickets later.

Justin's car came to a screeching halt as he pulled up in front of the small brick building. He grabbed his keys and leaped out of the car, unaware that his mocha had spilled all over the carpet.

"I'M HERE!" He cried loudly as he burst inside, panting like a dog.

Of course, three pairs of bewildered eyes were staring back at him.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Carlo." Justin said, strolling up to the counter. "The girl at the Starbucks was going really slow-"

Suddenly another employee emerged from the back room. "Kitty, where should I put these cups-oh." The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks upon seeing a young man at the counter.

"Hi," she greeted. "You must be the new guy. The name's Jamie."

Justin nodded, smiling a bit. "Justin, nice to meet you."

He then turned back to Kitty. "What should I do now, Ms. Carlo?"

Kitty exchanged glances with Brielle, and laughed, "Well Justin, you can start by cleaning the carpet you just spilled coffee all over..."

Justin blinked, and looked over to the rug, "Oh... sorry... I didn't-"

Jamie came over to him with a sponge, water bucket, and a few paper towels, "It's fine, just make sure you clean it up..." she laughed a little as well.

Justin went red a little, and went over to the carpet. It was his first day and he already had made a mess of things.

Jamie seemed nice enough, though.

* * *

"Turn right on Crenshaw Ave.-"

"Oh, shut UP!" Jason yelled to his GPS, shutting it off in anger. What was supposed to be a ten-minute trip from his house to the cafe, had taken 20, and he still hadn't arrived yet.

Frustration was expected.

He slowed to a complete stop as another red light crossed his path. Jason sighed and looked to his left. Two guys, who looked to be brothers sat in the vehicle next to him.

The chances were slim, but maybe they knew where the cafe was?

It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Excuse me?" He asked the blond one who wore a blue t-shirt. " Um, do you guys know how to get to the cafe?"

Thankfully the red light was long, so the brown haired one wearing green spoke up. "You mean Carlo's Cafe?"

Jason nodded.

The blond one smiled. "Sure, we know it. In fact we're heading down there right now. You can follow us!"

Jason let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, guys. You just lead the way."

The light turned green, and the three of them were headed in the direction of the cafe.

* * *

Finally the two brothers pulled up in front of a small, but cozy looking brick building, "Here we are!" said the blond one, parking, and hopping out.

Jason parked and got out as well, "I can't thank you enough... I felt as if I was going in circles back there... By the way, the name's Jason."

"I'm Chris, and this is my brother Martin..." Chris said as he came over to the two.

Jason blinked, "Wait... are you two the Kratt brothers?"

Martin nodded, with a slight smile, "Yep, the very hungry Kratt bros who are stopping for something to eat."

* * *

Justin finally finished cleaning up the mess, sighing as he stood to stretch his back. He threw the paper towels away, and the looked out the front window.

"Hey, Ms. Carlo..." he began, "It looks like we've got some more customers...'

Kitty wiped her hands on her apron and looked out of the window. "Jamie, go let them in."

Jamie nodded and went to the door, unlocking it and opened it wide. "Hey, c'mon in guys!"

Chris, Martin and Jason all walked inside. Jamie smiled politely as she went behind the counter. "Have a seat, if you want. You guys here for a snack or you just want some coffee?"

Jason looked up at the blackboard menu. "Um...I think I'll have a vanilla mocha cappuccino and a banana nut muffin."

He turned to Chris and Martin. "What about you guys?"

Martin went over to the counter, "You guys serve sandwiches at this time of day right?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, we do."

"Okay sweet! I'll take an egg salad sandwich, and a mocha..." Martin said reaching into his pocket for his money.

Chris sat beside his brother, "Eh, I'll just have the usual Kit."

Kitty nodded at all the orders, "Alright. Coming right up..."

* * *

As Jason waited patiently for his snack and drink, he walked over to the counter where Brielle sat sipping a latte. "Hey," he greeted.

Brielle turned to look at him. "Hello."

Jason smiled a little. "I'm Jason."

She smiled. "Brielle."

"You new here in town?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm visiting from Louisiana. I'm supposed to be getting a tour of the town, but..." She paused, looking behind her to glare at Wren.."She's glued to her laptop."

"Am not." Wren called back, not looking up.

Jason laughed and shook his head. " If you want, I can show you around town."

Brielle raised and eyebrow. "You'd do that for me? Heck, I barely even know you."

Jason shrugged as Jamie handed him his muffin and mocha. "Ah, I don't mind. Besides, since I'm on break I need something fun to do. What do you say?"

Brielle smiled. "If Wren won't...then sure, let's do it."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Fine, go ahead. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." said Brielle with a wave of her hand as she stood up and went over to Jason, "Let's go!"

Jason and Brielle headed out, right when Chris's creature pod lit up. Chris answered it, and then jumped up pulling Martin away from his sandwich, "C'mon,

bro! Gourmand's at it again! In town too!"

Martin groaned. "But I'm hungry!"

Kitty laughed. "Don't worry MK, I'll save your stuff in the fridge..."

"Thanks Kitty!" Martin said as he and Chris ran out of the Cafe.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it! XD Next chapter coming soon!**

**-AJ- **

**~Silver~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2, at last! XD Hope you all enjoy! **

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

"Ms. Carlo?" Justin asked when Jason and Brielle left, "What else should I do now?"

Kitty sighed as she wiped the counter clean. "Well, you can put MK's food in the fridge for me, and then you can take a break. Business is kinda going slow today..."

Jamie nodded."Well, we just opened, so that's sort of the reason why." She turned to Justin. "Do you have your own place in town?"

"Yep," Justin replied as he shut the fridge. "How about you?"

Jamie took a sip of her water. "I share an apartment with my cousin. I couldn't afford a dorm."

Justin nodded in agreement. "The rates are too high these days. What college do you go to?"

"Eastwood University."

Justin grinned. "Me too."

Jamie gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "We were classmates and didn't even know it, huh?"

"Um yeah," he replied nervously just as a new customer walked inside.

Jamie wiped her hands on a towel. "Be right back, J." She said before brushing past him.

Justin watched as she walked away. Even in the short time that he and Jamie had known each other, he could sense she was having some sort of effect on him.

But it was definitely the good kind.

* * *

Wren finally was finished with whatever she was doing on her laptop, and stood, and closed it, putting it all in her bag, "Now, to catch up with Brielle..." she said as she waved to Kitty and left.

The door opened as another customer walked in, and Jamie walked out and over beside Kitty at the counter.

"Good afternoon, sir," Jamie greeted the pale stranger with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Carlo's Cafe-"

"Out of my way, simpleton!" He barked, roughly shoving Jamie away as he strolled over to the counter.

Justin's blue eyes flashed with anger. "Hey! You can't do that to her! I don't care who you are-"

"Blah blah blah," the man interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "If you work here, get me a blueberry muffin on the double!"

Kitty blinked, and her brows furrowed. "I will get you one once you apologize to my staff! It's very rude just to come in and knock someone over like that!" She went on angrily.

Justin quickly went over and helped Jamie up off the floor. "You okay?" he asked her worriedly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Jamie brushed off her apron and nodded. "Yeah..." She sent a glare to the man at the counter. "He's not nice, is he?"

Justin glared as well. "To say the least."

Meanwhile, Kitty was having her own problems with the new and very mean customer.

"Go and apologize to Jamie now." She said vehemently.

The man folded his arms. "And what if I don't?"

Kitty folded her arms as well. "I throw you out of here. Not only will you be arrested for trespassing on my property but assault and battery."

The man briefly seemed to consider this before shouting, "ZACH-BOTS!"

This is, of course, when everything went haywire.

Kitty blinked as she was pulled back by two Zach bots, her eyes widening with fear as she turned her head and shouted to Justin and Jamie, "Make a run for it!"

Jamie wasn't going to easily leave Kitty behind, but Justin grabbed her arm. "Run Jamie, run!" He cried as 13 Zach bots chased after them.

Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers were driving back, when they suddenly saw many Zach bots heading into the cafe in a rush.

Martin eyes widened, "Kitty!"

Chris nodded, "And the others!" and he stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Over here!" Jamie cried, pulling Justin around a corner, making the Zach-bots whizz past them.

"W-what were those things?" Justin asked, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Jamie shook her head. "No idea," she peeked out from their hiding place just to make sure they were gone. "But we've gotta go back and save Kitty!"

Justin pulled on her arm as she tried to step forward. "No, we're staying here."

"But, Justin-"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, we don't know those robots are capable of doing. We don't want anybody getting hurt because of heroics."

Jamie sighed. "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile Zach was inside, rifling through the pantry, while Kitty was being held by a few Zach bots nearby.

"Now where do you keep those muffins?" Zach's voice hollered from inside the pantry.

"I'm not saying anything..." Kitty growled.

Zach groaned and rolled his eyes, "Zach-bots!" The bots immediately threw Kitty against a wall, hard.

Kitty struggled to get up, and she groaned, and mumbled to herself, "Imagine this, all for a dumb muffin..."

A dull thud sounded against the wall, making the cleaning supplies Jamie and Justin were surrounded by clatter loudly.

Jamie gasped. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Justin said quietly. "I just hope it was the sound of that crazy dude leaving."

"Or something happening to Kitty?"

Justin nodded. "Or that, yeah."

Jamie sighed, putting her head in her hands. "This is so far my worst day on the job."

Justin gave her a one-armed hug. "You and me both."

* * *

Zach let out a groan of frustration. "It shouldn't be this hard to find muffins in a bakery!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's a _cafe_..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, a mere technicality." He marched out of the pantry and headed straight for Kitty, who was still being held back by the bots.

"Where are the muffins?" He yelled, pointing a finger in her face.

Kitty frowned. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're awfully pale."

Zach growled at her. "You are trying my patience! Zach-bots! Put the squeeze on her for good!"

Now, it seemed that Kitty was nearing the end, but just as the bots prepared to throw her into another wall, the door burst wide open.

"Let go of her, you freaky robots!"

Kitty sighed in relief. At this point, she had never been happier to see the Kratt brothers in her life.

Martin and Chris rushed in at top speed and pounced on a few bots, making their way to Zach.

Zach stomped his foot madly, "Oh for crying out loud!"

"Thank goodness..." Kitty mumbled out loud.

Jamie and Justin noticed the sound of two new voices entering the air. Jamie blinked, "The Kratts!" and with that she rushed out of the closet, carrying two brooms with her. She started attacking the bots, as did Justin.

"Kitty!" Jamie called across the room, "Catch!" and with that, she threw the extra broom.

Kitty was able to get one of her hands free, and caught the broom, "Got it!" and she was able to take down a few bots.

Zach screamed in frustration, and took out another remote. When he pushed the main big button on it, it seemed as if the cafe over flowed with bots.

Jamie's eyes widened as possibly hundreds of bots swarmed in, poised for attack. "Oh God," She muttered, swinging at them as they began to attack.

After only a few minutes, however, just about 50 bots were taken down even with the four of them having brooms, and any of their other efforts were in vain.

In other words, Zach was winning and they were losing.

"There are too many of them!" Jamie cried, reaching out to swat one headed for Justin down to the floor.

"Well, what are we supposed to do-AH!" Justin yelled in surprise as 5 bots pinned his arms behind his back and started to drag him away.

"JUSTIN!" Jamie screamed, immediately starting to run after him and the bots, only to be stopped by Chris.

"You stay and fight, they need you! I'll find him!" He then rushed off into another part of the cafe where the bots had taken Justin.

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked, smashing two to the ground.

Martin ducked as a bot narrowly missed his head. "Try and get that remote away from Zach!"

Jamie spotted Zach, his head the pantry as he feverishly tried to search for muffins that weren't there.

That was when she saw that the remote was in his pants pocket, sticking out in the open.

"Gotcha!" She said, whipping the remote away from him and quickly darting to another side of the cafe.

"Hey!" Zach cried, stomping his foot. "That's not fair!"

"It is to me!" Jamie retorted, pressing the large red button, which made the bots instantly confused, and they all froze as a result.

Kitty took a deep sigh of relief, "Nice work Jamie..."

Jamie nodded, "No prob."

But suddenly, Zach came out and pounced on her, shouting, "GIVE ME BACK MY REMOTE!"

In the scuffle, the remote ended up breaking, and at the same time, Zach and Jamie said, "Uh-oh..."

Suddenly, all the bots eyes glowed bright red, and they started going crazy in a stampede.

"Watch out!" Martin called as he pulled Kitty and himself behind a counter. Jamie and Zach were both pressed against the wall, as bots rushed past them both and out the door.

Finally, after all of the bots had left, everyone peeked out from where they were hiding, to see if everything was safe.

Chris came back with Justin, right as Zach made a run for it.

But he actually ran right into Brielle, as she, Jason and Wren were all walking back inside.

"Gah!" She cried loudly, flying backwards into Jason as she collided into him.

Thankfully Wren steadied the both of them before they hit the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Brielle said angrily to the thin man on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

Zach sat up and glared at the three of them. "You watch where you're going!"

Brielle's green eyes flashed as she pointed a finger in his face. "Me? I wasn't the one flailing around like a maniac!"

"Shut your Southern mouth!"

"Nobody talks to me like that, mister-"

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Jamie shouted, waving her hands in the air.

Silence thundered in the building.

Jason stepped forward. "All I'd like to know is what the heck happened in here? When we left everyone was so happy, and he wasn't in here." He pointed to Zach, who was still glaring at Brielle.

Kitty sighed and began to speak. "It all started when he barged in here wanting a muffin."

"Then he shoved me to the floor," Jamie continued.

"And then he brought his psycho robots here and they attacked us!" Justin finished.

Wren's eyes were wide. "No wonder he's so mean."

Martin nodded and stood straight, "That's Zach for you..."

Chris went over pulled Zach up by the collar, "To the slammer with you..."

Zach's eyes widened as he took out another remote, "Thank goodness for backups!" he called out as he pushed the button, and suddenly a jet pack appeared, and he took off crashing through the roof.

Wren walked in, and blinked looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah... I have a feeling we missed a lot..."

"Kitty," Jamie began, tapping on the blonde's shoulder, "Um, you do realize that he crashed through the roof, right?"

Kitty blinked and looked at her friend and then back up at the ceiling. "Geez, that's a big hole."

Everyone else looked up too, eyes wide.

"We need to fix that before more customers come, don't we, Ms. Carlo?" asked Justin, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how." She looked down at the floor. "Maybe we could start by sweeping this stuff up..."

Jamie grabbed a few brooms. "Justin and I will do that now." She tossed Justin a broom and they got to work.

"Brielle, do you mind flipping that sign over?" Kitty asked.

Brielle nodded. "Sure thing." She turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED and then walked over to where Wren was.

"What do you need us to do, Kitty?" Chris asked.

Kitty looked around as she wiped the dust from the marble counter-top. "Hmm…well, you and MK could start turning the tables and chairs back up, if you don't mind."

Martin sighed. "When can I eat?"

Justin laughed. "Your food is still in the fridge, man."

Soon, everyone found something to do and the place was getting neater and neater as the seconds passed.

But that was when someone knocked on the door.

Jamie frowned. "Who could that be? Don't they know we're closed?"

Kitty shrugged. "I'll go see who it is."

Kitty went over to the door, and opened it, "I'm sorry, but we're closed. We've had quite a run in today- AHH!" She jumped back from the door, once she saw who it was.

Everyone turned to look why Kitty screamed, and soon they all saw Gourmand standing at the door. Looking just as surprised as Kitty was.

Chris groaned and leaned a chair, "I thought we just took care of him!"

Martin sighed, "Great... and I was just about to eat again too..."

Brielle suddenly felt awkward around everyone, mainly because she knew why Gourmand was there.

Martin and Chris came over to the door, blocking the way for Gourmand.

"Gourmand, you aren't allowed in here..." Chris said plainly.

Martin held up a broom, "Don't get any ideas- I know how to use this!"

Gourmand rolled his eyes, "Why is it every place I go, you Kratts always end up in the same place... I'm just here getting my niece! For crying out loud!"

"Niece?" Martin and Chris both asked at the same time.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

Justin whispered to Jamie, "Are you related to this guy?"

Jamie shook her head, "Of course not! I wouldn't want to be either..."

Brielle looked nervous, as Jason asked her, "Well, who's his niece?"

* * *

Brielle cleared her throat and stepped towards Gourmand. "Um...hi, Uncle."

"UNCLE?" Martin and Chris in unison, their eyes wide.

Chris put his hands on Brielle's shoulders and spun her around to face him. "You mean...you're his niece?"

Brielle sighed. "Yes, he is...but don't judge me! I know he causes you guys a lot of trouble, but he's really not that bad!"

Martin scoffed. "Uh-huh, sure."

Jamie held up a hand. "Hold on, guys. I mean, what's the big deal?"

Justin nodded, instantly agreeing with her. "Yeah, what's so wrong about him being her uncle?"

"Oh, just the fact that he serves endangered animals for breakfast." Chris said.

"And lunch and dinner, too!" Martin added. "He's a menace to society!"

Jamie gasped and looked at Gourmand. "You monster!" She cried.

Gourmand simply huffed and crossed his arms, "We goin' yet, kid?"

Brielle noticed all the strange looks she was getting, even from her best friend Wren, "Yeah, I'm coming Unc..." and she headed to the door and left with Gourmand.

Kitty blinked. "That was... unexpected..."

Chris nodded. "No kidding... how could you stand being related to a guy like that?"

Martin shook his head, "I have no idea..."

Wren shook her head and looked at Jamie, "For as long as I've known Brielle, I never knew she was Gourmand's niece..."

Jamie nodded slowly, and Justin cleared his throat saying, "Well, -to change the subject- we need to fix the roof..."

"Well for starters," Jamie began, "Justin and I need to go down to the hardware store and get some supplies to fix that hole. In the meantime we need somebody to tie down a tarp while we're gone, 'cause it looks like rain."

Chris nodded. "Jason and I could do the tarp. I would ask Martin but if he doesn't eat soon he'll be crankier."

Martin frowned as Kitty and Wren laughed. "I'm not cranky!"

"Well just in case you are, here's your food MK." Kitty said, removing his plate from the fridge and placing it on the table.

Martin grinned. "Thanks, Kit."

"No prob."

Justin tapped Jamie's shoulder. "I'll be waiting in the car, okay?"

She smiled. "Go ahead, I'm coming. Lemme just give CK the tarp from the closet."

Justin and Jamie went their separate ways, and once they were gone Wren gave Kitty a knowing look.

Kitty smiled. "Maybe," she mouthed.

Jamie came out from the closet with a tarp draped over her arm. "Here you go, Chris." She then grabbed her coat and purse.

"We'll be right back, guys." She said before hurrying out the door.

Jason sighed and looked at Chris. "Well, we better get out there, huh?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, let's go. You girls yell if you need us, okay?"

Martin swallowed some of his sandwich. "Hey, I'm not a girl!"

Chris chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Right, sorry bro."

With that he and Jason left to go patch up the hole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it! XD**

**-AJ-**

**~Silver~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Enjoy! XD**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kitty was busy putting everything back in the pantry, after Zach had gone through it like a maniac.

"Ugh..." she sighed, "Wouldn't you think Zach would know not to open food bags, that definitely don't have muffins in them..."

Martin shrugged as he ate at the counter, "Well, Zach may be good with machines, but, he's not too bright with other things...'

Wren helped cleaned off the counters and tables, and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a hammer through the hole in the ceiling, and hit Martin in the head, knocking him out.

Wren just blankly stared up, as Kitty ran over to help Martin.

"What the-?" Wren started, looking up at Chris and Jason, who were both laughing nervously.

Wren shook her head. "You guys need to be more careful!"

"Sorry!" Chris shouted. "Can we have that hammer back now?"

Wren nodded. "Wait right there, I'll go out and give it to you."

As Wren left, Kitty was still trying to get Martin back up. "C'mon, MK..." she shook him vigorously, but to no avail. He was still out cold.

She sighed, wracking her brain for a good solution. Then she looked at his plate of half-eaten food. Getting an idea she quickly grabbed his half of egg salad sandwich and waved it back and forth underneath his nose.

"Hopefully this will work," She muttered to herself.

Martin stirred, and let out a soft groan and mumbled. "Mmm...Egg salad..."

Kitty chuckled a little. "C'mon Martin, you're almost there."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and immediately winced. "Oh...my head..."

He then focused on Kitty. "Hey, what just happened?"

"You got whacked in the head with a hammer," she explained, grunting as she helped him to his feet. "How's your noggin?"

He groaned. "It hurts really bad. Got any first aid?"

She nodded. "In the closet. I'll be right back." She hurriedly dashed away.

Martin stood up moaning slightly, and he rubbed his head as he wobbled back over to the counter.

Wren came back, and looked at Martin, "Oh, you're up! Are you okay?"

Martin looked back at her questioningly, "Do I look okay?"

Wren blinked, "Well... um, no..."

Martin nodded, "There's your answer..." he groaned again as his head throbbed.

Kitty soon came back, and put the first down on the counter beside Martin, "Now hold still..." she said as she put her hand on his head.

Just her touching his head hurt immensely. "Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Martin complained and pulled her hand off his head.

"Martin, please! Stop acting like a child! I need to see what's wrong!"

Kitty said, almost laughing at Martin's antics.

"But it hurts!" Martin pouted.

"Well, duh, you just got hit with a hammer! Now hold _STILL_..." she said as she put her hand back to his head. She did find that there was a pretty big scrape, but nothing more.

"Ow... ow... ow..." Martin would occasionally say, he even kept doing it when she took her hand off his head.

"Martin! I'm not even touching you!" she groaned.

Chris called down through the hole as they almost got the tarp over,

"Don't worry Kitty, it's how Martin is... he tends to act babyish a lot..."

"Do not!" Martin called back up with a growl.

Wren smiled sympathetically at Martin. "You okay now?"

Martin winced. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at Kitty. "Hey, where's my food?"

Kitty blinked. "After all that, you're still hungry?"

He nodded. "Hey, getting hit by a hammer takes a lot out of a guy."

Kitty shook her head and grinned. "I'll make you another sandwich, MK..."

"Thanks."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Wren looked up and then hurried to answer it.

"Hey guys," She greeted as Justin and Jamie reentered the cafe, their hands full with bags from the hardware store.

"So, what'd you guys get?" Kitty asked as she mixed up the egg salad in a bowl.

Justin sighed, setting a bag down on the table. "Well, we didn't know what we needed offhand, but there was a store clerk-"

"Who, by the way, Justin said was cute." Jamie interrupted, grinning.

"I didn't say she was cute!" He said in his defense. "All I said was she had nice eyes."

Jamie rolled her eyes as she went behind the counter to wash her hands. "Anyway, she helped us out a lot, and we got things we needed to fix the roof." She then looked at Martin, who seemed to be in pain.

"What happened to you, MK?" she asked worriedly.

"Chris and Jason dropped a hammer on my head, that's all." He replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Jamie shook her head and looked upward. "Guys!"

"We said we were sorry!" Jason shot back. "It just slipped from my hand, that's all."

Justin grabbed the bags. "I'd better get this up to them before it really starts raining."

Kitty's brows furrowed as Justin walked outside. "It's raining?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but right now it's just a light drizzle. I'm glad we made it back in time, though. It could've been real bad."

Wren sat down and sighed as she grabbed her laptop. "I wonder how Brielle's doing..."

* * *

Brielle was actually doing fine, except the fact that she was embarrassed still.

What was there to be embarrassed about? It was just her uncle. But, everyone seemed to hate her uncle.

She sat down on her porch swing, just pouting to herself, not really doing anything.

Was there a way to make everyone like her uncle? Doubt it... Oh well.

She knew when she went back to the cafe the next day, people would be asking her questions and stuff.

She did _not_ want that to happen.

* * *

The door flew wide open and Justin ran inside, soaking wet. He slammed the door behind him, panting heavily.

Kitty's eyes were wide. "I thought it was just drizzling!"

He shook his head. "It literally just came down on us-hard."

"What about Chris and Jason?" Wren asked worriedly.

"They're coming, they've just gotta finish nailing down the tarp," He replied, shivering from the cold.

Jamie came up behind him and wrapped blanket around his shoulders. "That should keep you warm for now."

Justin smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problemo, buddy."

Kitty handed Martin his sandwich. "I'd better get some more blankets for the other guys." She hurried off to the closet.

"These are one of those times when I wished we had a fireplace,"

Jamie said as she prepared a pot of coffee. "But this'll have to do-"

A sudden loud banging on the door startled them all. Jamie looked up and saw Chris and Jason standing outside, tools in hand.

"Open the door somebody!" Jason cried loudly.

Wren rushed over, unlocking the door and swinging it open. Chris and Jason hurried inside, drenched and dripping.

Kitty then emerged from the closet, two blankets in her hands. "Good lord," She muttered, rushing over to them. "You guys okay?"

Jason nodded as she threw a blanket around his shoulders. "We're fine...just cold and wet." He set the tools he had down on the table.

Chris immediately did the same.

Jamie came towards them with two steaming cups of joe. "Luckily, you have coffee to warm you up. Have a seat, you two." She gently placed the mugs down on the table.

Chris sighed, slowly sipping the warm beverage. "Thanks, Jamie. This hits the spot."

Wren went back over to her laptop. "So do you think that tarp will stay intact while it rains?" She asked Jason.

Jason took a sip of his drink. "I sure hope so, other than that we'd have a pretty huge problem."

Kitty rubbed her temples. "Well, this has been one heck of a day, hasn't it?"

Everyone murmured in agreement as the wind howled and the raindrops pounded on the windows heavier and heavier.

Suddenly, thunder roared through the air outside.

Martin blinked, as he munched on his sandwich, "Sounds like a storm..."

Wren nodded slowly, "A pretty good one too, considering how the wind is moaning like crazy..."

Jamie went over to Kitty, and whispered, "That's right, I forgot to mention the forecast was pretty bad today... it calls for chances of Tornadoes, hail, and possible flooding..."

Kitty blinked and just stared at Jamie, "And why didn't you mention this before?"

"I... forgot..."

"Okay," Kitty inhaled deeply, "Now I really hope that tarp holds up..."

Jamie nodded, and Jason stood up going over to the window, pulling his blanket closer around him, "Wow... it's really pouring… the street's like a river!"

Suddenly, thunder roared through the air, and lighting flashed through the sky.

And with that, the lights shut off.

"Oh God," Jamie muttered as they were all plunged into an inky blackness, with the exception of the little daylight they had left outside.

Jason sighed. "So I'm guessing now is the right time for me to admit I have nyctophobia."

"You're afraid of the dark?" Wren asked.

"That sums it up perfectly, yeah."

Kitty groaned. "Well, that's the least of our worries right now." She looked up at the tarp, which was blowing up and down fiercely. "If that doesn't hold up, we're gonna be flooded in seconds."

Jamie's voice came from the other side of the room. "Okay, I think we might have some flashlights in the closet. Justin, you wanna come with?"

"Right behind you."

Chris laughed. "That closet's got everything we've needed today, huh?"

Kitty nodded. "Broom, first aid, tarps, hammers..."

"Well, does it have mops?" Martin asked worriedly. "Because the tarp is about to fall."

As if on cue, it did just that, sending water gushing in.

"Ah!" Wren screamed as rain poured down on most of them.

The only people that didn't were Justin and Jamie who were coming back from the closet.

But, even Jamie and Justin got soaked when they walked back.

"Hurry! We need to cover that gap!" Chris said, as he quickly pulled his blanket over his head as more rain poured down.

Thunder once again filled the air, and Jamie and Justin quickly handed round flashlights of different sizes.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, but finally Jason and Chris had successfully pinned the tarp back down, and water stopped flowing inside.

"Phew," Jamie sighed in relief as the guys came back inside. "Now I need to go check on that backup generator. The lights should be on in no time." With that she carefully walked towards the back.

"So what do we do now?" Justin asked as he tried to dry his hair with a dishrag.

Kitty sighed as she squeezed the water out of her blonde curls.

"Well, when and if the lights come back on, everybody gets some coffee. In the meantime I'll grab some towels and try to dry up the floor."

Just the lights came back on, instantly making everyone cheer. Jamie emerged from the back with a smile on her face.

"My mom always said I was good with tools."

Everyone laughed, and Kitty immediately went to turn the stove back on and fix some coffee and something warm to eat.

"Wren, would you mind grabbing some more towels from the closet? We need to dry up the floor."

Wren nodded. "Sure, Kitty."

Jason shivered, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. "I hope nobody catches a cold."

As if on cue a single sneeze rang out. Everyone looked towards Justin, who was sniffling as he rubbed his red nose.

"Oh, boy..." Jamie mumbled.

Kitty blinked, "Um, Justin, you should probably have some chicken noodle soup instead..." and with that, she went over to the walk-in pantry, and searched through for cans of soup.

Martin and Chris sat at the window, staring out.

"Geez..." started Chris as lightning flashed, "That sure is some storm..."

"One of the best I've ever seen..." Martin agreed.

Jason walked over and sat beside them, "Eh, the clouds turning a bit green... let's hope we don't have a run in with a tornado..."

"Cool." The brothers said in unison.

"_Not_ cool..." Jamie said walking by them, "The cafe isn't strong enough to handle a tornado... we'd all die in other words..." she said, taking empty mugs off a few of the tables.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances, "I hope the Tortuga and the Tech team will be alright..."

"You're just worried about Aviva..." Martin said chuckling as he sipped from the coffee Kitty had just brought him.

Chris went red, "Am not!" and crossed his arms, facing the window again in a pout.

Kitty finally found a few cans of chicken noodle soup, and after opening then she poured them in a pot and waited for it to get warmed up.

"Soup will be ready in a minute, Justin." She said as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"T-thanks, Ms. Carlo." He replied, sniffling.

Jamie looked up from drying the floor. "You sure you okay, buddy?"

Justin smiled at her. "Yeah, but I only get colds once in a blue moon-AH-CHOO!" He sniffled and blew his nose. "Sorry."

She smiled, laying another dry towel on the floor. "No problem, J."

Wren sipped some of her coffee. "You think Brielle will be okay in the storm?"

Kitty sighed as she stirred the pot of soup. "I don't know, but I hope so." She then turned off the burner, poured the steaming liquid into a bowl and placed it on the table.

"There you go, Justin." She said with a smile. "Hope you enjoy."

Justin nodded, stirring the soup around lazily with his spoon. "Thanks, Ms. Carlo. I appreciate it."

Chris looked out the window, his brows furrowing. "Huh," he remarked softly to himself.

Martin swallowed some of his sandwich and looked at his brother.

"What's up?"

Chris continued to look out the window. "Looks like we've got some new customers. Two teenagers, one boy, one girl."

Jamie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll go let them in, I guess. Better than keeping them in the rain."

Kitty immediately scurried over to the pantry. "Better heat up some more soup, who knows what will happen next."

* * *

Jamie opened the door, and a strong wind blew in, nearly knocking her back. But, luckily she was holding onto the door handle.

The two teenagers hurried in, shivering and soaking wet.

"T-thanks..." The girl said shivering. The girl had braided black hair, and wore a soaked royal blue hoodie.

"Hey no prob..." Jamie said as she struggled to close the door against the wind. Finally, once the door was shut, she showed them over to a table, "I'll be right back, let me get you two some towels and blankets..."

"And I'll get you some soup..." Kitty called over from the counter.

Jamie hurried back with the blankets and towels and draped them over the girl and the boy's shoulders.

"Have a seat, guys." She said, directing them to the seats across from Chris and Martin. "Do either of you drink coffee?"

The boy, who was wearing soaked black jeans and a grey hoodie, removed his hood and nodded. "I do. Reef, you want any?"

Reef shrugged. "I'll take anything warm right now."

Jamie went over to the coffee machine and filled up two cups. She walked over and gently set them down on the table. "All the sugar and stuff is right there."

The boy nodded. "Thanks."

Kitty turned around as she stirred the soup. "So, what brings you guys here?"

The boy ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "We, um...we'd rather not say-"

"Might as well tell them, Ben, 'cause they're gonna find out anyway." Reef interrupted sternly. "We were running away together. Our car broke down outside."

Justin frowned. "Why were you running away? Don't your parents care about you?"

Ben scoffed. "My dad's been in jail for 10 years and my mom's dead. Besides, even if they were here they wouldn't care."

Kitty blinked. "Sheesh." She then poured some soup into two bowls. "Well, eat this, you're probably starving."

They accepted the food gratefully and slowly began to eat.

Justin blew his nose and looked out the window again, "Um, Ms. Carlo, looks like we'll need more soup..."

Kitty blinked, and looked over to Justin, as she poured whatever soup there was in the pan, into a few bowls. "Oh? And why is that?"

Wren looked out the window too, "Oh! It's Aviva, Koki and Jimmy! And something that big and furry and soaked..." she said squinting.

Kitty blinked, and sighed, "The big furry wet thing is Survivor... he's a loin Wren..."

Wren blinked and screamed, jumping back and randomly gripping to Jason in fear.

Kitty and Jamie exchanged glances, "Um, Wren, I know Survivor..." Jamie started, "He wouldn't hurt a fly... unless that fly was Zach maybe..."

Wren sighed with relief, and quickly released Jason's arm, "Sorry..."

Jason shrugged, "Eh, it's okay..." he smiled lightly as he opened the door for the Tech team and Survivor.

"Hi, K-Kitty," Aviva greeted, shivering as Jamie wrapped a blanket around her and the others. "Got any c-coffee?"

Kitty nodded. "Jason, you mind grabbing a few more cups and bowls for me?"

Jason stood and nodded. "Coming right up, Kitty."

Jamie knelt down next to Survivor and petted his wet fur. "Sup, Survy?" She cooed gently. "How's my favorite lion?"

Survivor chose that time to shake all of the excess water from his fur, sending sheets of water on everyone in the line of fire.

Jamie blinked as water dripped from her hair and eyes. "I love you, too."

Everyone laughed.

"So," Koki began as she attempted to wring out her afro, "Who are all these unfamiliar faces?"

Jamie took in a deep breath and rattled off all of the names. "That's Jason, Ben, Reef, and Justin. Brielle was here earlier but Gourmand-who's her uncle-came and took her away."

"Yeah, I thought I saw him..." Aviva said as she sipped on some coffee. "I thought sure Chris and Martin had taken care of him."

"Well we did, but he somehow got away." Chris replied to her.

"Soup's up!" Kitty said, carry a tray of bowls towards all who were sitting at a table but weren't eating.

"Thanks!" Jimmy said eagerly, immediately dipping his spoon in and eating some broth. "OW!" He cried, dropping his utensil. "That's really hot!"

"It did just come out of a hot pot..." Jamie said, rolling her eyes as she gave him a cup of coffee. "Then again, I can see why you ate it so quick-you're hungry all the time."

Aviva slowly sipped some of the broth, and then looked up. "Hey, what's up with the tarp?"

Justin sniffed, blowing his nose before speaking. "Zach crashed through the roof and made a big hole. Chris and Jason were going to fix it, but then it started raining."

"Who knows where he is now..." Kitty said, sitting down and taking a much-needed break. "I just hope he doesn't come back."

Jamie shook her head. "He might, considering we'll probably have to stay the night."

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew, shaking the small cafe a little.

Martin looked out the window and instantly paled.

Kitty was immediately worried. "What's wrong, MK?"

"Everybody get under something, hurry! A tornado's hit!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! XD**

**-AJ-**

**~Silver~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! ^^ Sorry it's been so long since we've updated but we've both had our seperate stories to work on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD**

**_Read, Relish, Review._  
**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Everybody's eyes widened, and they all dove under the tables.

Outside, everyone could hear something tearing and shredding, and soon the tarp flung off, rain instantly pouring down.

Kitty looked up, and called out to everyone, which was hard to do, considering it sounded like a train was rushing by. "HURRY! The tornado's hit the building next to us! We have to get to the basement!"

And with that, she got up, and fought against the wind, to get to the hallway.

Everyone got up, and struggled against the wind to follow her.

Second by second, the wind got stronger, and suddenly Jamie got whipped back. But luckily Justin was able to grab her hand and keep them both from flying away.

Martin struggled beside Survivor, and mumbled out, "Lucky! You have claws that dig into the floor to keep you down!"

Soon they all entered the hallway, and got to the door. Kitty held it open the best she could for everyone.

Honestly, the basement seemed as if one off a horror movie, but it was their only way of surviving this storm.

One by one, they all hurried downstairs and into the basement. Kitty was trying her best to keep the door open, but the building was starting to shake fiercely and she started to lose her grip.

"HURRY, HURRY!" She screamed as Survivor bounded down the steps, Martin not far behind. He held onto the doorframe with all of his might and looked her in the eyes.

"Go ahead down, I've got this!"

"No! I've gotta get the first aid kit!"

"Kitty, please! You can't stay here-"

Martin's words were soon cut short as the strongest gust of wind blew, making one of the walls instantly crumble and cave in.

The tornado had hit their building, and if they didn't get to safety soon they were pretty much already dead.

"KITTY!" Martin screamed at the top of his lungs as the winds blew full force into his body. "GO DOWN NOW!"

"Martin-"

"GO NOW!"

Kitty didn't argue as she quickly let go of the door and trudged downstairs.

Martin removed one hand from the door frame and attempted to reach out and grasp the stair railing, but the things flying all around him made it impossible, and he soon was flung back like a piece of debris onto the counter.

The tornado just kept on going.

* * *

Kitty gasped, "MARTIN!" and she nearly ran out to help him, but Jamie held her back.

"We need to get downstairs!" Jamie cried over the wind.

Kitty shook her head in protest, "But-"

Jamie quickly pulled them both back, as the door fell, and the walls start to crumble.

Chris ran past both of them, and no one could stop him as he went out the door and ran and skid over to his brother.

"MARTIN! Hurry! We need to get downstairs!" Chris called over the wind, grabbing his brother's arm.

Martin nodded, as he squinted in the wind, trying to not let any debris get in his eyes, "BUT HOW?"

Neither of them had any idea, but suddenly the wind got terribly strong, and blew the counter back a little, tearing part of the floor out that revealed another way into the basement.

The brothers Kratt looked at each other before hopping down and landing into the basement with a thud.

Immediately Kitty sprang up to go see if Martin was all right.

"Martin!" She cried, hugging him. "Are you okay?"

Martin blushed as he hugged her back. "I'm fine, Kit..."

Chris ran a hand through his hair and surveyed everyone else. "You guys good?"

Jamie nodded. "A little shaken, but otherwise we're fine."

The upper part of the building continued to swing and sway as the winds continued to pound and the rains kept coming down harder and harder.

Wren's eyes were wide with fear. "Are you sure we're going to be safe enough down here?"

Jason reached over and touched her arm. "As safe as we can be. Try not to worry."

Wren nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out a tired sigh. "It's been a long day."

"That it has," Kitty mumbled as she rummaged through a few cardboard boxes.

Justin sniffled as he frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure these are the snacks and stuff I put down here. Always did in case of an emergency."

Jamie cringed as the sound of glass shattering hit her ears. "If this isn't an emergency I don't know what is."

Suddenly the support beams of the basement make cracking sounds, as they started to sway back and forth.

Aviva blinked, "This place will hold, right?"

Kitty nodded, "Let's hope so... don't worry, everything's pretty thick and sturdy down here..."

Jimmy backed up against the wall as the sound of thunder and wood falling was clear from upstairs, "Boy, like, it should be a mess when we go back up..."

Koki sighed. "If we ever get back up... all that debre could block our way... I've heard of stories where people have been trapped for days in their houses that have crumbled..."

Jamie looked over at Koki. "Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence."

Koki just rolled her eyes.

Reef sighed as she looked over at Ben, who had his head leaned up against the wall as he sat next to her. "I'm pretty sure our car is totaled by now."

Ben glanced at his girlfriend. "And I'm sure our family thinks we're dead..."

Reef nodded and sighed sadly.

The basement shook a little once again, and everyone looked up, just waiting for the ceiling to come down and crush them. But thankfully, it never did.

Survivor gave off a worried hum, and snuggled against Jimmy, who was now not alone against the wall; about everyone had came together, all just staring up in fright.

The only people who weren't against the wall, were Kitty and Jamie. Kitty still looked through boxes, and Jamie held the last flashlight above her, so they could see.

The flashlight was the only source of light down there, but it was very dark still.

"Can you shine it more over this way, Jamie?" Kitty asked, pulling up something from the box.

"Oh, sure..." Jamie said quickly, turning the flashlight a little.

Kitty sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay, we have food supplies, and a bit of first aid stuff... but, nothing for comfort like blankets and such..." She was worried about this, because she knew the storm would probably last through the night.

At the word that they wouldn't have any blankets, Jason winced.

"Well, how are we gonna keep warm?"

Jamie sighed as she tried to keep the flashlight as still as possible.

"If comes down to it, body heat could be the only way."

Chris frowned. "Body heat?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"

Jamie looked over at him. "Our bodies all give off some sort of heat. If we huddled together, all of our heat would keep us warm..." She paused, seeing a few people who had obvious feelings for one another blush. "But then again, that's if we need to."

Wren ran a hand through her hair as the winds picked up and the building continued to rattle. "If the roof collapses, what will happen to us?"

"The basement is the strongest level in here." Justin explained to her. "More than likely, if the roof collapses we'll be covered with debris, but no serious injuries."

Wren nodded satisfactorily. "I'm getting hungry..."

Kitty tossed her a package of crackers. "If anybody wants any, there are plenty of them to spare."

Soon crackers were passed all around the room, along with small bottles of water.

"Not too fond of them, but I won't complain." Martin said, shoving a few saltines in his mouth.

Wouldn't you know that at that moment the roof decided to collapse?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Suspenseful, isn't it? XD Review please!**

**-AJ-**

**~Silver~**


End file.
